User blog:Odusthegreat/A talk about Fogbusters
Fogbusters, one of the planes that are being listed as the worst of all planes. Most people said that they cannot profit due to a heavy weight and high speed. However, to me, I have a completely different opinion on this 8-slot plane. First, a 25% bonus is an essential to profit in the game. No planes can profit well without the 25% bonus. The Fogbuster, being one of the good examples. It cannot even profit with 5 jobs to the same destination. It is very important that players should strive to get the 25%. People said the Fogbuster is bad just because Fogbusters cannot profit while flying to random directions is an unfair judgement. Second, a special feature to Fogbuster (possibly to all planes) is that Fogbuster cannot profit well if you use it in long flights with too many stops. A smart way of using Fogbusters is that you should find jobs that only requires to fly in a short distance. That way, the Fogbuster can profit fast and well. Third, people complain the Fogbuster due to the heavy weight and high speed. The high speed actually does affect the cost but limited to less than 100 coins per flight (data is analysed by comparing it with the stats of Aeroeagle) , so the speed argument simply does not make any sense. If you play the game a lot, it may sometimes bother you for the huge cost. However, for most people who play for a short time, the speed is not a huge concern. On the other hand, the weight problem is not a big deal as well. A 8 ton is actually an average number for a 8-slot plane. If you compare the Fogbuster to other common planes, you can see that the capacity is equivalent to the weight. It is normal for a 8-slot plane to have a weight of 8 tonnes. Therefore, complain no more to its speed and weight. Last but not least, I want to share my experience in using the Fogbuster. I have traded with other players and eventually got a Fogbuster M. At first, I thought it is a bad plane too as being only available to earn about 5750 coins per hour. I start to think about ways to improve the profit. I start to use the Fogbuster in short flights only, and that increased the profit per hour for a lot. Currently, my Fogbuster can earn about 7000 coins per hour without any carbon fibre upgrades, which is expected to be normal for me as it is quite average comparing to other profits made by other planes considering its capacity. I believe that the main concern is actually the players do not know the exact strategy of playing the game and complain the planes when they do not even know the huge potential efficiency that can be developed. In conclusion, the Fogbuster is not as bad as you think. However, I would still suggest you to not buy too much of them, as the planes latter are quite expensive and profits a lot more. Category:Blog posts